


Mouse Ears

by stillmellow



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmellow/pseuds/stillmellow
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a wonderful day, in the most magical place on Earth. Well, by American standards, anyway.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Mouse Ears

Aziraphale knew his old friend was close, and wasn't at all surprised by his general location. 

It'd been a few years, but Aziraphale knew the drill. First you walked to a desk and paid a reasonable amount of money, or so he believed. 

"How many dollars was it to a pound again?" he muttered under his breath.

Through a checkpoint, to make sure he wasn't carrying any weapons (he had no idea where that flaming sword was, anyway), and he was ushered inside the park. Typically, one was supposed to walk down the path symbolizing 'America', which was just a long path of knick-knack stores and snack shops. Very Crowley. Not Aziraphale's idea of a good time. Instead, he made a bee line straight to the train station, which to him was the true embodiment of America's beauty.

You could hop a steam engine (or an electric approximation of one), and in a relatively short time travel all the land, from start to finish. The trip began with the old American frontier, filled with rides and exciting costumes, only without all the genocide of the real era. Best not to dwell on it. Well...at least not here. This was for fun. 

SPALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!

Ah yes, Crowley's idea of fun. Aziraphale swore the giant tsunami splash ride was created to specifically vex him. He wasn't against baths, but an angel was meant to keep a level of decorum, especially while travelling through a park. Or riding a train. Or flying to and from the park OKAY HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GET WET.

A bath was a private experience. Preferrably with your socks kept on, and dry. One shouldn't have their socks thrown about the floor, even at home.

Nevermind, it was on to the fantasy section, Aziraphale's favorite. The happy kids, the rides that didn't involve unnecessary screaming, and that hilarious 3D cartoon with the angry duck and the orchestra. Not that 3D glasses worked for angels. They didn't even know how to start figuring them out. Wasn't everything in three dimensions already? 

Finally, we're past the future segment of the park, which as far as he could tell was nothing BUT screaming rides and shooting laser guns. No thanks! He made a quick stop to the animatronic American history ride (what fun!), and then purchased what was called a churro, which he found equally delightful. He made a mental note to procure a corn dog next. Nothing was more 'American' than deep frying things that were already tasty.

Crowley finally hopped on board when the train completed its route, and the pair shared a warm smile as they sat next to each other, and enjoyed the circuit around the park once more.

"Aziraphale, you do know the traditional path through the park includes a look at the castle?"

The angel smirked.

"Ah yes. Surrounded by stores of cheap souvenirs and incredibly unhealthy snacks, visitors get a glorious view of the castle in the distance. The castle that none besides the most elite and rich can afford to directly enter. The magical splendor that for the common man, is forever out of reach. My dear friend, you've simply outdone yourself this time."

Now the devil smirked.

"Welcome to America."

...

They both exited the train near the old west, stopped to watch some singing robot birds, and then it was off to the fantasy section for the 'non screaming, non drenching rides' as Aziraphale put it. They procured their corn dogs, and soon found the flying elephant ride, one Aziraphale remembered from his last trip.

"Will two people fit in one of those elephants, Crowley?"

Crowley, exstatic to finally be standing next to his old friend once again, grinned and nodded.

"I'll make it happen."

...

"Hey, Aziraphale, would you like to go on that ride? Its not at all scary. It has dolls from every country, and singing..."

"NO, and you're a WICKED wicked man, Crowley."

They shared a mutual chuckling fit.

"I consider that one my all-time crowning achievements." said Crowley.

...

For the kids it was about the screaming and splashing, and for adults it was about the togetherness and atmosphere, but all (including angels and demons) loved the fireworks. It was amazing that so many were used nearly every single night, and one could hardly fathom the cost and waste, but that's what made the place so special. 

Despite Crowley's best efforts to increase the lines, jack up the prices, get children to cry more, and include a ride that was literally nothing besides driving slowly in traffic (even he couldn't believe he pulled that last part off), the land was still a wonderful place to visit. It still held that sense of magic and wonder, for all ages. Like America, there were plenty of inequality and problems, but one had to admit that America had a creative flair, and a reckless pursuit of the extraordinary.

If America werea child, it'd be the one that leaped up onto a guardrail at the top of a long flight of steps and shouted 'hey everyone, look what I can do!'. 

And everyone in that park, even those not human, wanted to see exactly that. They wanted to see what that crazy kid would do next.

As the angel's neck craned toward the colorful explosions in the sky, perhaps his head lightly rested on a demon's shoulder for a moment. Perhaps the demon let him.

...

"You know, Crowley, it isn't just America this place reminds me of. It's you. This place reminds me of you."

They strolled side by side, choosing a secret 'cast only exit' over the horde of tired people, lurching towards their respective vehicles. When employees stopped them, Crowley simply showed his badge, and they were waved on. The identification was legitimate, of course. He had been with the company for a very long time.

"That's funny, Aziraphale. Because the fantasyland and kiddie parts remind me of you."

"Perhaps it reminds us of us." said Aziraphale.

Crowley kept his serpentine eyes forward, and did his best not to blush.

A moment later they were back in the night air, a ways away from the mess of honking and lights of various enraged motorists, free to enjoy the night air. Crowley broke the awkward silence.

"You know, if you want to see a park that will really remind you of me, tomorrow we can go to..."

"The zoo?" Aziraphale perked up. 

"No, that can be a little later. We have one based on American movies now."

It never ceased to amaze the angel how big the place had gotten, since the last time he visited. And even as they walked, he knew it was only growing bigger.

"You'll love it," continued Crowley, "it has a really calm ride, which simulates an elevator."

"Does it really? Nothing strange about it?"

"Oh no, it just goes up and down."

Aziraphale nodded contently.

"That sounds lovely."

...

As they strolled, perhaps the devil moved his hand, to envelop the one of his friend. 

Perhaps the angel let him.


End file.
